


why her.

by dramadictator (bxbblytea)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Sad Boi Hours™️, Violence, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 23:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20398012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bxbblytea/pseuds/dramadictator
Summary: percy misses annabeth a lot.based of the headcanon where annabeth becomes blind from calypso's curseforgive my english pls





	why her.

**Author's Note:**

> The House of Hades
> 
> Calypso is first mentioned when Percy Jackson is forced to fight a number of arai in Tartarus. The arai make curses real when they are destroyed, revealing that Calypso had cursed Annabeth for being Percy's love interest at the time."-Riordan Wiki, for context

_______________

When Leo arrives at Camp Half-Blood with a girl at his back, everyone rejoices. All his friends were asking, "Who's the lucky girl?"

All of them except Percy Jackson.

______________

He knew who she was, she's the reason for his demise. 

"Revenge can be now," says the voice inside his head.

He decides to ignore it.

______________

One day, everyone was busy. So Calypso decided to try her hand in sparring. When she walked into the arena, she saw someone she had'nt noticed before. She decided to say hi.

But that went wrong.

_____________

Leo was in the infirmary, waiting for someone to tell him what was so important that he had to leave his repairs to Festus. "She will survive, she will just get a scar from-" As Will Solace started talking about what would happen to her, Leo just tuned him out. His mind was blank, except for one thought, "What did he ever do to her?"

______________

As Percy slashed at her, he thought about how because of her, Annabeth wasn't the one fighting with him. Annabeth was not there to stop him when he got out of control. She wasn't going to be there, and she never will be again.

_____________

They had to restrain him. He was out of control, he was not sane anymore. He hasn't been sane, not since.

Not since Calypso cursed Annabeth.

____________

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> :(


End file.
